


It Won't Always Be Like This: Afterglow

by ByAStream



Series: It Won't Always Be Like This [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: It had been a journey back to this point. You, Bucky, and Steve head back to the compound to celebrate your reunion.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: It Won't Always Be Like This [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568998
Kudos: 44





	It Won't Always Be Like This: Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr too: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com

The three of you made your way back to the compound. For the first time in months, you were heading into the room you shared with your boys. You smiled a little when you saw the little things that never changed, like clothes that just missed the hamper, not to be picked up until someone did the laundry. A pile of your clothes sitting upon a chair, untouched since the day you had walked out after the fight. You were pulled from your thoughts by Steve’s lips on your neck as he wrapped his arms around you from behind.

“You want to stop at any time, just say the word,” he mumbled. You nodded. He stepped back, pulling your sweater up and over your head as he did so. You heard him and Bucky both take in a breath when they saw what was underneath. While you hadn’t been sure the night would end with the proposal do-over, you were sure it would end in the bedroom. 

“See something you like boys?” you asked as you turned around. 

“Sweetheart you have no idea,” Bucky said, before moving to pull you into a heated kiss. You could feel his hardening cock press against your front. You moan softly into the kiss. It really had been too long since you had been with your boys. Your hands wandered to his belt, making quick work of unfastening it. You could hear the movement of fabric from somewhere in the room as Steve stripped out of his clothes. Bucky broke the kiss only to pull his shirt off as you did away with your jeans. You did the same with Bucky’s jeans, pulling his boxers down with them. 

“It looks like you’re still overdressed, doll,” Steve said as he made his way back to you. His hands found their way to the top of your panties, slowly dragging them down. Bucky took the time to bring his lips back to yours. Once you were free of your panties, Bucky lifted you up, carrying you to the bed.

“Tonight’s all about you, sweetheart,” he said as he pushed you back to lay down. He peppered kisses down your neck as Steve worked his way up your legs, gently urging you to part them. You knew you were soaked, you had been since they picked you up for your date. They had looked too damn good and it had been too damn long since you’d been with them. 

“Would you look at that, Buck, I’d say our girl has been missing us,” Steve said as he slid a finger along your slit. You let out a low moan and Bucky chuckled against your collarbone. 

“Has she now?” he asked as he looked toward Steve who had pulled his finger away. You swore you’d implode the moment you saw Bucky take Steve’s finger into his mouth and suck. 

“Still taste amazing sweetheart,” Bucky said before pulling you into another kiss. You were getting antsy, knowing how close Steve was to where you wanted him most. You whined as Bucky pulled away, but let out a high pitched moan as his mouth found your nipple at the same moment Steve’s mouth met your pussy. Steve took his time, lapping up your juices while avoiding your clit. He was going to draw it out. He slid a finger into you as his tongue worked magic. Meanwhile, Bucky was swirling his tongue around your nipple. His hand found your other breast, teasing it with light touches and the occasional pinch. Your mind was overloaded with sensations as Steve’s mouth finally made its way to your clit. 

It didn’t take much for them to pull an orgasm from you. You practically screamed as you came, the sensations overwhelming from how long it had been. Your fingers and a vibrator were no competition for the two supersoldiers who knew exactly what they were doing. You felt like jelly. Steve and Bucky shared a look and you knew it could only mean trouble. They swapped places and Bucky slid one finger then another into your wet heat. You lost yourself in the sensations, enjoying the moment of being with your boys again.

Bucky spread your legs wider. You were nervous and excited. It had, after all, been some time since you’d been with them, and your boys were enhanced in every sense of the word. 

“Ready sweetheart?” Bucky asked. You nodded.

“Use your words, baby,” Steve said. 

“I’m ready, please, Bucky, please,” you said, the last ‘please’ coming out as more of a whine. Steve captured your lips with his as Bucky’s cock slowly entered you. You moaned into the kiss as you felt the stretch. God, you had missed this. He took it slow at first. Steve moved from your lips down to your neck, where he was sure to leave a bruise. 

Bucky’s pace picked up and your moans grew louder as he hit just the right spot. Your legs wrapped around him, drawing him deeper. You weren’t going to last long, especially not with Steve’s hand drifting lower and lower until he reached your clit. The combined sensations were enough to send you tumbling over the edge. You swore you blacked out for a second. 

It wasn’t long before Bucky followed. As he pulled out, Steve moved to take his place. He looked at you with a soft smile.

“Think you can handle one more round?” Steve asked. You pulled him into a kiss. 

“Does that answer your question? Yes, I can handle one more round,” you said. He grinned as he lined himself up, before gently pushing in. Bucky sat back, just watching as the two of you reconnected. Where Bucky had been gentle, Steve was struggling to hold back. You met his thrusts as he picked up his pace, the headboard clattering against the wall. It had been too long, far too long, since he’d had you around him. This time, you knew you blacked out when you came, a string of mumbled curses and jumbled words falling from your lips. Steve followed after, pulling out and leaving a bigger mess than before between your legs. You didn’t want to move. The three of you laid there for a couple minutes, before Bucky picked you up as Steve headed into the bathroom.

“Gotta get you cleaned up, sweetheart,” he said as he walked into the bathroom, following behind Steve. You smirked.

“Don’t think we’ll be doing much cleaning in that bath,” you said as he set you down. Steve had started the bath, putting in your favorite bubble bath. He swatted your ass lightly.

“You’re a little troublemaker,” he said. You smiled. It felt good to be back with your boys. Everything was back where it should be. You knew it wouldn’t always be like this, nights full of romance and sex. But you looked forward to the other nights too. The ones full of cheesy movies, of stolen moments on missions, of sleepless nights should you have children. And you wouldn’t trade any of it for the world. 


End file.
